


New Epoch

by IceColdMetal



Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceColdMetal/pseuds/IceColdMetal
Summary: After loosing his arm to harvest a great power, Matthew Acling ventures out into the unknown with a request from his fathers last dying breath. Matthew is to find his mother. Such a task is easier said than done. His mother is a woman shrouded in mystery, ever changing as the winds and with a bloody path falling behind her. But, he must fulfill his quest.





	New Epoch

The mountain wind was frigid compared to the lush valley haze that Matthew was so used to. His father was sick; death lurks in his ribs whenever he dared breath. Matthew had heard of the crystal that lays at the peak of this mountain. A magical crystal made of elements not know to man, encased in its icy tomb. This magic gem was the only thing that could save his father.  
Matthew gripped onto the snowy ledge and pulled himself up. His long auburn hair blew in the wind. What he saw at the top was not the tall peak he had imagined but a shimmering plateau. In the center was a huge ice ball, and a white-hot light came from within. Alchemical runes had been surgically carved into the ice. With Matthew's extensive experience with the study, he could decipher most of them: Sulfur, Sun, and Silver. All that remained was the last rune. It was hard to put into words. Every time he looked at it, the symbol changed from one thing to the next. Matthew swears it began to burn. He pulled off one of his rugged gloves and reached out to the symbol. As soon as he made contact, a violent light temporarily blinded him.  
Once his eyes adjusted, Matthew realized he was no longer on the mountain. Instead, he found himself standing in a black void, filled with rapidly moving stars. An expression of pure wonder and awe spread across his face as he gazed. His star gazing was cut short by the sound of slow and cumbersome footsteps. Matthew swung around to get a look at whatever was the cause of said noise. His eyes widened as he looked upon the being. It was shrouded in wings and flames, glowing with white-hot light. When it spoke, it rattled the stars.  
"Seeking power as all mortals must come to do. Power is an exchange. What is it that thee will destroy in exchange for the blessing?" Its voice sounded familiar and yet so alien as if multiple people were speaking at once. Matthew thought for a moment and looked at the being. Suddenly a scorching pain embedded into Matthew's palm. The ever-changing symbol burned its way into his hand. Matthew let out sobs of pain as its agonizing burn continued. The being held out its hand towards the stars, and a bolt of light struck down. The light formed into a beautifully crafted blade.  
"Blood of the opposite for the power of the true. I shall." With one bright slash, Matthew's arm was separated cleanly off his body. When the light faded, he found himself at the mountain peak once more. The ice completely vanished, and all that was left was the ever-changing rune in the snow.  
Matthew finally got a grip back into reality. Blood oozed out of the large wound as a crystal lies embedded inside it. The boy let out a pitiful cry as agony riddled his body. Hot tears trickled off his face and onto the crimson snow. Matthew tried his best to stop the bleeding. He tore a sleeve off his coat and held it on the wound. The fibers stung like small needles.  
As more and more blood escaped, his vision began to cloud and darken. Before he lost it completely, he could see his veins light up with the same light that shrouded the angelic being. Before he could question it, his vision went dark as he passed out.  
When he awoke, Matthew found himself in the back of a moving caravan cart. The smell of rich spices and expensive alcohol flooded his nose. Sunlight peaked under the orange and yellow striped cloth cover. The sun warmed the boy and brought comfort. Then, all of his memories came crashing in like waves in his mind. Matthew stared at the bandaged stump of what was his arm. Tears began to well in his eyes. The waves crashed once more. Matthew wiped the tears out of his eyes.  
"Calm down..." He took a few heavy breaths. "Five things I can see... myself, the uh..." His voice trailed off as he glanced around. "Where am I?" His eyes wandered around the caravan. Boxes of spice and bright, elegant fabric piled up against the walls. Suddenly, the caravan stopped, and the driver stepped off. Matthew could hear footsteps coming around to the back. A pair of strong hands gently pulled the curtains aside. A woman pops her head in. She had striking silver eyes and dark hair tied up in braids.  
"Hey, you're finally up! I was worried you were in a coma." She nervously laughs before offering her hand. This woman is covered in intricate tattos. Matthew recognized some of them to be alchemical symbols.  
"Aw come on, I don't bite. You must be hungry!" She gives Matthew a smile. He takes her hand slowly. The woman helps Matthew out of the cart, and he sits on the back of the wagon. She hands him a piece of dried meat. Matthew shakes his head.  
"I uh, don't eat meat." Matthew's voice was very raspy and quiet. The woman nods and instead hands him a reddish-pink apple. He happily took it and bit into it. The apple was incredibly bitter despite looking sweet. The lady laughs.  
"Yeah, apples from the south can be sour." The woman takes a bite out of the jerky and takes out a stool from the caravan. She looks at the bandages on Matthew's shoulder and frowns. "If you wouldn't mind me askin', how'd you lose your arm, kid?" Matthew held his hand over the bandaged area. He could feel the pain of the wound, but there was a second pain—a whisper of a scorching agony.  
"I don't remember." He lied. "And I'm not a kid, I'm 16." He shot the woman a glare. She didn't mind. "What's your name?" She asked, taking another bite.  
"Matthew." He responded. Matthew's fingers hovered over the wounded area. "Matthew! That's a familiar name 'round here. I'm Keeva." Keeva gave Matthew a sunny smile. He simply rolled his eyes.  
The sun was lowering in the sky. Keeva perked up. "Well, we should keep goin'. If we're lucky, we might be able to get to the mechanic camp before sunrise." Keeva stands up and picks the stool up.  
"Wait, what? Mechanic?" Matthew stood up and looked at Keeva with confusion. "For your arm. You'll need it if you want to use your magic, right?" Keeva put the stool back into the cart. Matthew seems to be stunned. "Wha- how did you know?" Keeva pops back out of the cart and holds up Matthew's bag and his magic book. "You went through my stuff?!" He shouted at Keeva, but it rolled off her back. After all, Matthew was pretty short compared to her.  
"Well yeah, I was lookin' for anything that could have told me who you were," Keeva told him. "Alright, we need to get a move on. Up you go." Keeva lifts Matthew back into the cart and hands him his bag. "It might be a while, so, get comfy." Keeva walks back around to the front of the cart. After a few seconds, it starts to move again. The two of them now head to the mechanics camp.


End file.
